Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of high energy, non-aqueous electrochemical cells and, more particularly, to improvements with respect to the anodes applicable to primary or secondary active metal cells and specifically those traditionally using anodes of lithium metal. The improved anodes incorporate composites comprising a lithium or lithium alloy substrate to which lithium intercalation compound is adhered, mixed, embedded or otherwise contacted as a dispersed layer, coating, laminate or mixture to provide the composite structure.